User talk:Hank412
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User Submissions/H page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 02:05, January 17, 2013 Hey I renamed your page, but after reading your pasta, I think that you actually wanted it to be that way: the man's name Is The Smiling Swordsman, and it's his house. If I'm correct, feel free to leave a message at my talk page so I can rename it back. And it was a really well-written pasta, by the way. But... my loot... 13:24, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Talk pages Don't blank messages from your talk page. (Especially messages from other users.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:49, August 30, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:56, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ^Gotcha, the full story will be completed. Hank412 (talk) 01:03, September 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Story Deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per '''[http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Site_Rules '''the rules]. Read this blog post for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 22:50, October 2, 2014 (UTC) DC Extended Universe Follow the link to the first and original DC Extended Universe Wikia! Highly detailed, nothing missed out on! http://dccomicsextendeduniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Regards CommanderConnor (talk) 14:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) JtK Noticed your comments on Banning's rewrite. Was hoping you'd check mine out and leave some thoughts. I tried to keep the story as close to the original as possible while fixing as many of the many, many problems as possible. It ended up getting fourth overall in the contest but I've got it up over on spinpasta http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Jeff_the_Killer_Redux Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:19, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Sure, I'll check it out! (Hank412 (talk) 02:42, February 9, 2016 (UTC)) Thanks for taking a look! I actually, agree completely with most of your comments. A lot of them (the bullies' language, Jeff being burned, the wig, etc) came simply from me trying to preserve as many elements of the original as possible including his overall appearance and dialogue, (although perhaps I shouldn't have bothered). The pacing and sudden change were in part limited by the word cap placed by the contest rules. Banning originally had what I thought was a far superior work to his eventual winning entry, but it was unfortunately about 40k words long and he was forced to pare it down. You aren't the first person to say Jeff comes off as unlikable. I'll tell you that was completely intentional, and that while I know there are plenty of arguments for making your protagonist someone you can sympathize with, I disagree on his particular case. The whole story was meant to show that the original, which many people have said is completely broken, could actually work if given some tweaking (rather than completely altering it and calling it Jeff the Killer as pretty much all the other entries did). That being said I still hate the character, and doubly hate the fact that he is idolized by so many young people (hence my characterization). Any case, thanks again for the review and glad you thought I did a passing fair job with it! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 07:38, February 10, 2016 (UTC) While I agree that a protagonist doesn't really have to be sympathetic, they still have to have some likability or else readers will lose interest. Freddy Krueger is a perfect example of what Jeff should be like if someone goes the unsympathetic route. There has to e some reason to like the character or else no one cares what happens. (Hank412 (talk) 17:45, February 10, 2016 (UTC))